The Forbidden Kiss
by dr-cant-keep-his-pants-zipped
Summary: SLASH: Julian and Tom meet at the Academy and start dating. However, Julian isn't faithful and Tom find out. The two split up, but will they ever get back together again?
1. Default Chapter

Author: Jeanette Kofoed.  
Codes: Voy/DS9 P/B, B/? A/U  
Series: Part 1/4  
Rating: PG-13. A little graphic sex, but not much.  
Archive: Paris Nights, TPD. Anywhere else, you've got to be kidding, who'd want to??? ^_^  
Summary: This starts as Tom is attending the Academy, Julian and Tom are lovers, but a fling separates the two.  
Disclaimer: The wonderful Characters within this story belongs to Paramount. The plot and the idea however belongs to me.  
  
Dedicated: Tom Meg for inspiring me with "Broken Images" and to Tom, Bashir, Mel and Elli. Especially to HollyIlex for betaing this for me, you're great.  
  
Special note: This is a AU story, and in this Tom is way younger than on the show. He is also gay and not the major flirt that TPTB made him. Julian on the other hand isn't as shy as on the show and, well... the rest you'll notice throughout the story. Kill me if you want.

* * *

The Forbidden Kiss

He walked slowly down the pier, remembering his childhood by the ocean. He sighed, knowing that those days were over. He came to a bench and sat down looking over the water, and enjoyed the beautiful sight the moonlight created on top of the water. Beautiful just like...

A pair of familiar hands suddenly covered his eyes and he smiled to himself, pushing into the soft touch. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look beautiful in the moonlight?" A soft voice whispered into his ear. He raised his hands and gently lifted the hands covering his eyes down to his lips and kissed them. 

Without turning around he whispered; "I missed you, Julian." 

He then stood up and faced the man of his dreams, his lover, his friend and companion. Standing there separated by the bench, the two stood looking at each other, their eyes meeting and telling each other without words, how much they loved one another. 

"Tom, I missed you too. And I want you to come with me, next time I leave." 

Julian searched Tom's eyes carefully, looking for his answer. Knowing what Julian looked for, Tom broke the gaze and looked down. He sighed, hating to say what he was going to say. 

"Julian, I'm sorry but I can't. My father doesn't want me to, not after my mother just died, and I want to finish at the Academy first." 

Tom didn't look up, he wanted so much to go back with Julian to DS9, but he wanted a future for himself, not just tagging along with Julian and being dependent on him. He wanted to fly, to teach, but he also wanted Julian. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Julian walking up to him and embracing him. 

"Then spend the night with me before I leave again, please Tom." 

The two walked hand in hand down the pier and back to a condo Julian had rented for his stay. They ate in silence and sat on the couch kissing and snuggling before they went to bed. Julian slowly undressed Tom, gently stroking his hands up and down the lean body, loving the strong and yet soft feeling of Tom's skin under his hands. 

"Say you love me," Julian said to the man laying underneath him. 

"I love you," a soft voice murmured back. 

With that Julian proceeded to remove his own clothes and then started making love to the moaning man underneath him. He gently prepared him for entry, then when he felt that Tom was ready for him, he started thrusting into the warm and heated body. Tom thrashed under him, moaning and arching his back each time Julian hit that special spot. With a muffled cry he came, and a second after he felt Julian release his essence deep within him. Julian pulled Tom into his arms and the two drifted off to sleep.

Katherine Paris walked slowly along the street looking for a present for her brother. She wasn't sure what to buy for him, but probably an old fashioned wooden airplane. Tom hadn't been the same since their mother had died three weeks ago. After a prolonged serious illness she had passed away, the doctors unable to do anything about it. Kat was sure that if it hadn't been for Tom 's boyfriend, her brother would have been more unhappy. 

After a couple of hours she sat down at a cafe, enjoying the relaxation. Sitting awfully close to some Starfleet Cadets, she couldn't avoid overhearing their conversation. 

"So, you saw the Paris kid right?" Murmured words of appreciation went around the table the four cadets shared. 

"A true beauty, and he has to have a boyfriend. I wouldn't mind trying him out one day and trust me I have asked. But he is just so damned faithful to his boyfriend. A damn shame I tell you. A body like that shouldn't go to waste." 

Katherine sat back, listening to these boys, and smiled. They had the hots for her brother. Katherine's face suddenly paled. 

"I thought you all knew. His boyfriend is sex addict and sleeps with everything and everyone he can get his hands on. My brother, who went to the Academy at the same time as this doctor, told me that everyone was surprised when the two started dating. Not because of who the kid was, but because of how long they were together. He usually changed his bedmate twice a month. If you know what I mean." 

She couldn't listen to this, she had to get away. As fast as she could she walked back home, while contemplating whether or not she should tell her brother. Just before she entered their house, she had decided.

Tom walked down the hall, thinking hard about what his sister had said. Julian had someone else. Another lover. Tom wouldn't believe it, he couldn't. Julian had told him that he loved him. Hadn't he? Tom remembered clearly the first day he had set his eyes on Julian. He was a dark and exotic beauty but he had seemed unreachable. Julian was a senior and Tom only a freshman, and besides that Julian already had a girlfriend, and was probably not even interested in men. Tom had known for years that only boys and men had his sexual interest but he had never pursued his feelings. He was too shy and too scared. Scared of what his mother would say, and even more scared of his father. After a few months of lusting after the older boy it had turned out that Julian liked both men and woman, and a flicker of hope had started in Tom. Tom knew that he was charming, beautiful and attractive. But was it enough to get Julian's attention? It was. Two weeks after Julian had broken up with his current boyfriend he had started pursuing Tom. He didn't know how to respond to Julian's subtle touches and words, still afraid of his parents' reaction and how this would actually work. In the end, Tom decided to forget about everything for a while and accepted Julian's invitation. The two had dated since then and that was three years ago. 

Surely Julian wasn't with someone else; true, Julian was a flirt and an addict for sex, but he had sworn that he would wait until Tom had graduated.

Tom rounded the corner lost in his thoughts as he heard a familiar laugh. Julian's laughter. He quickly hid behind the corner and saw Julian walk out from one of the store rooms. He wasn't alone. Behind him walked a woman and Tom guessed that she was about twenty five, Julian's age. Tom wasn't sure what to think of it, before Julian took her face and kissed her thoroughly on the lips. That was the last thing Tom saw, as he ran back to the fresh air and home.

Julian impatiently pushed the door-chime to Tom's house. 

'Why won't they open?' He thought to himself. 

He knew that he was half an hour late for their date and it had been Brianna's fault. She had wanted to cuddle after they'd had sex. The doors to the large house suddenly opened and a blond head peeped out at him - Tom's sister. 

"Yes what can I do for you?" She asked nonchalantly. 

Julian was certain that he saw something in her eyes but like Tom, she was good at disguising her feelings. 

"Can I speak to Tom, we have a date." Julian asked as politely he could, but all she did was continue to stare at him. 

Julian was about to ask again but she spoke. 

"Tom isn't home. He has been transferred to a flight station to finish his pilot training."

Julian looked at her dumbfounded - surely there was a mistake, Tom would have told him. He just excused himself and walked back to his shuttle. Once back in it, he remembered that he had forgotten to ask where Tom was. 

'Damn, I'll just have to ask Sisko, maybe he can find out,' Julian though bitterly.

End Part one

Continued in Part two

May 2000 Jeanette Kofoed

**Return to the TPD**


	2. The Forbidden Kiss (part 2)

Author: Jeanette Kofoed.  
Codes: Voy/DS9 P/B, B/? A/U  
Series: Part 2/4  
Rating: PG-13. A little graphic sex, but not much.  
Archive: Paris Nights, TPD. Anywhere else, you've got to be kidding, who'd want to??? ^_^  
Summary: This starts as Tom is attending the Academy, Julian and Tom are lovers, but a fling separates the two.  
Disclaimer: The wonderful Characters within this story belongs to Paramount. The plot and the idea however belongs to me.  
  
Dedicated: To Meg for inspiring me with "Broken Images" and to Tom, Bashir, Mel and Elli. Especially to Holly Ilex for betaing this for me, you're great.  
  
Special note: This is a AU story, and in this Tom is way younger than on the show. He is also gay and not the major flirt that TPTB made him. Julian on the other hand isn't as shy as on the show and, well... the rest you'll notice throughout the story. Kill me if you want.

* * *

The Forbidden Kiss

Tom couldn't remember how he had gotten home that day, and he didn't care. Right now he was on Caldik Prime, where he could just be left alone and finish his pilot´s exam. 

He hadn't even been stationed here more than two weeks before all hell broke loose. Under a routine flight, the shuttle Tom was flying lost it's dampers. It wouldn't have been a problem if the environment had been different but no, they had to fly directly through an ion-cloud as it happened. Tom still couldn't remember how he had gotten the shuttle under control. Controlling the shuttle was one thing, but it certainly didn't help that the passengers kept screaming their lungs out, telling him to save them. And he had.

Now all he wished was that it had been on someone else's shift, then they would be the ones getting on the news and having their private life interrupted. All he wanted was to be left alone. Couldn't they see that?

Julian turned the screen off. Tom had been on the news. Apparently he had saved a shuttle full of passengers with his amazing flying skill, as the reporter had said. Julian missed Tom. 

Why couldn't he be here, with him on DS9? And why hadn't he told him, that he was going to Caldik Prime? 

Julian thought back to the day that he was supposed to meet Tom. He recalled how Brianna, his traveling partner, had practically attacked him in that store room, kissing him and turning him on. It had been a while since he had been with a woman and for a moment he forgot all about Tom. Now he regretted it. Just like he had all those other times he had cheated on that beautiful, golden haired youngster. He only wished he could get the chance to find out what had went wrong, surely Tom hadn't found out about his flings. Or had he?

Julian was pulled out of his thoughts as the door chimed. 

"Come in," he called out, not really in the mood for company.

He quickly stood up as he saw who it was. It was Sisko and some female Captain he hadn't seen before. 

"Dr. Bashir. This is Captain Janeway, she has a proposition for you."

An hour later Julian walked down the promenade, smiling. Captain Janeway had offered him a job onboard the U.S.S Voyager as a doctor for a couple of weeks. They were meant to hunt down and catch a certain Maquis ship, The Crazy Horse. Julian had heard of it, or more correctly, he had heard of its Captain. The Maquis Chakotay, a freedom fighter fighting for his home world Dorvan V. Julian needed something exciting, something to help him through these next weeks, something that could keep his mind of a certain blue-eyed youngster. 

This might just do the trick. And then when I'm done I can go visit Tom again and find out what's wrong.' Julian quietly mused to himself before leaving on the small shuttle that was to bring him to Voyager.

Tom had declined at first but both his father and his sisters, especially Katherine, had insisted on this being good for him. The shuttle incident had gotten him promoted to Ensign and now he was free to be assigned to ships throughout the Quadrant. Strangely enough his father had insisted that he take the job on Voyager, but Tom suspected that it was because he knew his future new Captain. As Tom started packing he stumbled across some old pictures of Julian and him. He stared at them for a long and then turned around and threw them in the waste paper basket. He finished packing and was about to leave when he turned around, looking at the paper trash intensely. Without thinking he went back to it and picked up the pictures, carefully stashing them away in his luggage.

His father took him to Starfleet Headquarters and said goodbye to his son. Tom watched his father drive away and stood there waiting for his flight to Voyager. He heard someone move behind him and turned around. A young Asian man, approximately his own age, stood there smiling at him. 

"Ensign Kim, Harry Kim," he introduced himself. 

Tom smiled back and reached out his hand. "Ensign Thomas Eugene Paris at your service."

The two walked together towards the transporter as they were informed that their ship had arrived. They looked at each other and smiled, then stepped onto the pad and shimmered out of view.

Julian walked down the corridors of Voyager, enjoying the beauty of the ship. He wished Tom could see it, he would definitely have liked it. Hell, Tom loved anything that could stay in the air for more than three seconds. Suddenly Julian stopped dead in his tracks, not believing what he saw, who he saw. There in the hallway Tom stood together with an Asian Ensign. There had to be a mistake, Tom would have said something, or maybe not. 

'I certainly wasn't told about his reassignment to Caldik Prime.'

Julian was about to go over to talk to Tom as he saw the two men move in for a hug. It pained Julian to see, it made him jealous, it was he who should be holding Tom, hugging him. With growing anger, Julian turned around on his heels and disappeared before the two could see him.

Tom gave Harry one final squeeze before releasing him. He really missed being in the arms of a man but it wasn't Harry who he longed to be held by. He missed Julian. Harry had seen, as the good friend he had shown himself to be, that Tom was sad. He could only think of one thing and that was to give him a hug, maybe that would help.

As soon as all crew members were onboard, Voyager started it's mission. Tom knew that every crew member had to be checked by the doctor. However after Tom had heard who the doctor was he was determined not to see him. But the time came and there wasn't anything he could do. 

Slowly he walked down the corridor to the sickbay doors. He stood there for a few minutes before walking in. Julian watched as Tom stepped through the door - he had only seen him from a distance and was momentarily stunned over the silent beauty Tom was. He had really missed him. However Tom showed no sign of recognition and only said a formal greeting before taking his place on the biobed. 

After being halfway through his examination Julian couldn't take the silence anymore. 

"Tom why won't you talk with me? Why did you leave? You could have said where you were going before just disappearing like that." 

If any eyes could have started a fire, it would have been Tom's. Julian took a step back, surprised by the hurt and anger lying beneath the cool surface. 

"What do you think I am, stupid?" Tom practically spat out, "I saw you with her, I know what you did, Julian. You slept with others during our relationship, if it even was a relationship. Wasn't I satisfying enough or what?" 

Julian paled at Tom's words. He had never expected to get caught but he had. He felt a sickening taste in his mouth and barely registered the fact that Tom had left. What would he do now? Tom knew he had been with others. How could Julian explain when he wasn't even sure what was going on himself? How could he tell someone he loved them when he wasn't even sure what love was?

Suddenly the ship rocked and Julian felt himself stagger. He caught onto a biobed and stayed there until the movements stopped. Before he knew of, injured people were beamed into sickbay and Julian soon forgot about Tom as he started treating the injured.

End Part Two

Continued in Part Three

June 2000 Jeanette Kofoed

**Return to the TPD**


	3. The Forbidden Kiss (part 3)

Author: Jeanette Kofoed.  
Codes: Voy/DS9 P/B, B/? A/U  
Series: Part 3/4  
Rating: PG-13. A little graphic sex, but not much.  
Archive: Paris Nights, TPD. Anywhere else, you've got to be kidding, who'd want to??? ^_^  
Summary: This starts as Tom is attending the Academy, Julian and Tom are lovers, but a fling separates the two.  
Disclaimer: The wonderful Characters within this story belongs to Paramount. The plot and the idea however belongs to me.  
  
Dedicated: To Meg for inspiring me with "Broken Images" and to Tom, Bashir, Mel and Elli. Especially to Holly Ilex for betaing this for me, you're great.  
  
Special note: This is a AU story, and in this Tom is way younger than on the show. He is also gay and not the major flirt that TPTB made him. Julian on the other hand isn't as shy as on the show and, well... the rest you'll notice throughout the story. Kill me if you want.

* * *

The Forbidden Kiss

Julian stopped dead in his tracks as he passed Tom sleeping in a biobed. Julian kept a close watch on Tom as he slept. It had been a close call - a few seconds later and Tom would have been dead.

A panel had blown up and caused the ceiling to fall on Tom and as if that wasn't bad enough Voyager had been thrown into the Delta Quadrant. 70.000 light years away from home, where they found the Maquis ship they had been hunting.

During a fight with some of the natives here, the Maquis ship had been blown up and the Maquis crew were forced to come onboard Voyager. Julian had already treated - on several occasions -the result of the anger between the two groups. Broken noses, arms, bruises, black eyes on and on the list went.

Julian gently stroked a stray hair out of Tom's eyes and stroked his still pale cheeks. He had hurt Tom Tom had known, found out and that was why he left. Thinking back Julian couldn't even remember why he slept with those others in the first place. He must have been stupid when he had everything and especially that someone people would search for their entire lives and never find. He had been right in front of him. With the others it had been about sex. Quick, fast and good. No talks, no cuddling and comfort, only sex. But with Tom it had been different - granted, the first time Julian looked at him all he could think about was the sex. But as the two spent more and more time together Tom grew on him, with his smiles, charm and good humor. 

What a fool I've been' Julian thought bitterly to himself.

"Do you know him?" a quiet voice suddenly asked from behind. 

Julian almost jumped ten feet off the ground but quickly got his act together and turned around, looking at the Ensign who had come onboard with Tom. 

"No, I do not, Ensign and you shouldn't be in here. The patients need bed rest." 

Harry eyed the doctor suspiciously. He could have sworn that the man had been worried to death as Tom had been beamed in. Harry had seen it when he was helping an jured crewman onto a biobed nearby. He had seen the despair, pain and the even love but maybe this doctor was just a bit too caring. Who knew.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the suspicious feeling. He looked one last time at Tom before heading out of the sickbay doors.

Tom awoke with a severe headache. He wasn't sure if it was because he had been hurt or because of the woman swearing so damn loud in Klingon on the bed right next to him. He opened his eyes afraid that Julian would be there but he wasn't. Tom was filled with a strange sense of relief but he was also disappointed - he wanted to know if Julian at least cared about him, but maybe he hadn't at all. It had probably been a big game to him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and knew instinctively that it was Julian, he'd know his walk anywhere, his touch... Tom stopped his train of thought and quickly started thinking of something else. Suddenly he felt the familiar presence standing just beside him. He didn't dare look up, afraid that his eyes would betray the emotions lying just beneath the anger. He didn't want Julian to see the love that he still harbored for him, he didn't want the man's pity nor did he feel like being used. He flinched a bit as the medical tricorder moved over him, then it stopped. 

"You are well enough to leave now, Ensign." 

Tom felt himself flinch at the coldness in Julian's voice. He quickly scrambled off the biobed and almost ran out of the door. Had he looked back at the young man standing at the now empty bed, he would have seen his eyes showing love and compassion, but he didn't.

Tom walked quickly down the corridors, intent on getting as far away from Julian as possible. Rounding a corner he suddenly collided with a solid chest. 

"Oops, sorry," Tom mumbled not looking up. 

He expected to hear anger in the answering voice but instead he heard amusement. 

"Someone hunting you, kid?" 

Tom couldn't keep his gaze down any longer and looked up into the amused face of the Maquis Captain. 

"No, Sir, just needed to get away." 

Tom looked at the stoic face carefully - the tattoo seemed to draw him in and he suddenly found himself staring very obviously. 

"Sorry sir," he muttered, realizing what he had done. 

He felt a hand close around his shoulder and was suddenly guided further down the halls with the words, "I already like you, kid, tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help."

End Part Three

Continued in Part Four

June 2000 Jeanette Kofoed


	4. The Forbidden Kiss (part 4)

Author: Jeanette Kofoed.  
Codes: Voy/DS9 P/B, B/? A/U  
Series: Part 4/4  
Rating: PG-13. A little graphic sex, but not much.  
Archive: Paris Nights, TPD. Anywhere else, you've got to be kidding, who'd want to??? ^_^  
Summary: This starts as Tom is attending the Academy, Julian and Tom are lovers, but a fling separates the two.  
Disclaimer: The wonderful Characters within this story belongs to Paramount. The plot and the idea however belongs to me.  
  
Dedicated: To Tom, Bashir, Mel and Elli, and also the new Tom/Bashir mailing list "doctorandapilot" Of course also dedicated to all those who read this.  
  
Special note: This is a AU story, and in this Tom is way younger than on the show. He is also gay and not the major flirt that TPTB made him. Julian on the other hand isn't as shy as on the show and, well... the rest you'll notice throughout the story. Kill me if you want.

* * *

The Forbidden Kiss

Harry sat watching Tom carefully. Since he had recovered from his injuries Tom had been distant and closed. 

Harry was sure that he knew Dr Bashir but Tom had denied it. He had heard some rumors about Julian and Tom but he really couldn't believe it. Some of the other Ensigns had told him that the two had dated at the Academy. The only thing Harry didn't get, was why they then did everything they could to avoid each other. He had wanted to talk to Tom about it but the time hadn't been right yet. 

They were stuck in the Delta Quadrant with a Maquis crew onboard, and Tom had started spending his off duty hours with some of them. Harry only saw him when they were having breakfast or playing some holoprogram on the holodeck. Harry missed Tom and he had enjoyed having someone to talk to, someone who apparently understood how it felt to lose someone, and what it was like to be missing someone so much that it felt like ones heart had shattered. Maybe he could help the two get together again if the rumor really was true - it was better than having both of them avoiding each other and looking as if though the world was going to end any minute.

Janeway watched her crew. They were shocked, homesick, and angry and the anger needed to get out. And it sure did. The Starfleet crew and the former Maquis seemed to keep getting into fights, it wasn't just the Maquis' fault but also her own crew's fault. They wouldn't talk or even be seen together with 'the garbage' as they called the Maquis - or at least that was what most of them did. Tom Paris and a few others had been seen interacting with them off duty. Her Chief Helmsman was often seen talking to Chakotay off duty and spending time with other Maquis members. Janeway was proud of him. He wasn't corncerned of what the rest of the crew thought of him - he met whomever he wanted.

And beside,' Janeway thought, with his popularity, he might mend the rift between the two groups.'

Harry went down to sickbay to look for Julian but he couldn't see him anywhere and was about to leave when... 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Julian asked stepping out from his office. 

Harry hesitated not really sure what to do. Should he do it? Should he try and mend things - was it a sensible thing to do, to interfere? Harry made up his mind. 

"I know about you and Tom." 

Yes, the rumors definitely held some truth as he saw Julian turn away, his eyes showing his emotion.

"Ensign Kim, I don't think that this is appropriate for you to discuss." 

Julian did his best to discourage Tom's new friend, but it didn't seem to work as Harry continued speaking. 

"I don't know what you did, or what Tom did that made you two split up. But you are both miserable and Tom is hurting because he misses you, misses his lover." 

Julian looked away, not wanting Harry to see that he had hit a soft spot. 

"Look Doctor...Julian. I know Tom and I know that he misses you. Whatever happened between you is not going to get better if you keep avoiding each other. At least talk together, make peace. You owe each other that."

Harry looked Julian deep in the eyes, and after having made sure his words had sunk in he turned around and left Julian to think it through.

Julian stood a few moments thinking. Harry was right. They couldn't just throw their relationship away, at least not without trying. And he also wanted Tom to know how he was feeling. He had almost lost him and he couldn't bear the thought of Tom dying without knowing how he really felt.

He asked the computer for Tom's location and headed towards him

Julian ran after Tom down the corridor. 

"Tom wait up." Tom hesitated before stopping, he didn't turn around. 

"What do you want Julian?" His voice sounded tired and defeated. Julian moved closer carefully before answering. 

"Can we please go somewhere privately to talk. Please?" 

Julian had no idea if Tom would agree to talk to him, but after what Harry Kim had said he felt he needed to say something, say that he loved the man before him. Tom stood still, not certain of what he should do. Should he say yes or just ignore him? Chakotay had told him to stop denying what he felt and at least confront Julian but he hadn't had the courage to do it. Maybe now was as a good a time as ever.

Five minutes later they were both seated on Julian's couch, as far away from each other as possible. Tom waited, not sure of what Julian was about to say. Finally the man before him spoke up. 

"I'm sorry, Tom, for what I did. You weren't meant to find out," Julian said quietly. 

Tom just sat there staring at him, his face filled with shock, which quickly became anger. 

"You're sorry, Julian, you're sorry that I found out. Well I'm not, I'm glad. Now I at least know how you feel about me. All the time we were dating and you were sleeping with other people." 

Tom felt months of rage surface. He couldn't stop. 

"I love you but all that time you were using me."

Tom broke down sobbing on the couch. All Julian could do was stand there thinking. He said he loves me, he still does after everything I did to him.' 

He bent down and laid a hand on Tom's leg. Tom didn't respond. 

"Tom, I love you. And I never meant to hurt you, and didn't... I just didn't realize my own feelings, I was confused. For me sex has always been uninvolved. I get off and the other one involved gets off. But with you it was different..." 

Julian struggled with his words trying to find a way to explain. 

"I never wanted to cuddle with other people, I never spent my time in bed afterwards talking about the future with them, I couldn't, but with you I wanted to. But still I couldn't understand what I felt about you and then I slept with others to reassure myself that I wasn't going crazy. Had I known then that this is what love feels like, I would..." 

Tom stopped Julian's words with a finger over his lips. He looked deeply into the eyes that he missed so much and loved so dearly. 

"Julian, don't try to explain. You did it and...I know I still love you and I know that all you have to do now is to ask me to stay and I would, but please don't. Give me some space and time alone, and then maybe, maybe we'll try again." 

Tom stood up, not really wanting to leave the room but he knew he had to. He had to think things through. Julian had said that he loved him, he had said it aloud, but right now Tom couldn't live with only those words, he needed proof. He looked over his shoulder before leaving the room and saw a single tear slip down Julian's cheek. 

Maybe, just maybe that is all the proof I need,' Tom thought before the door closed behind him.

Continued?????????

Tell me if I should continue or stop immediately.... 

**Return to the TPD**


End file.
